Bethany Hawke teaches a lesson to someone
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Bethany Hawke teaches a lesson to someone that needs it's and takes others as her slaves. This story will have Aveline Vallen, Merrill, Leliana, Leandra Hawke, Morrigan, Cassandra
1. Bethany Hawke teaches a lesson to someon

Bethany Hawke teaches a lesson to someone

Summary: Bethany Hawke teaches a lesson to someone that needs it's and takes others as her slaves.

Chapter 1: Bethany Hawke teaches someone a lesson

Chapter Text

Bethany had had just about enough from Isabela; and thought of a way to teach her a lesson. All she needed to do now is get her alone; somewhere isolated and quiet.

They were on a mission to stop a band of mercenaries that had been attacking anyone who dared to walk this particular trail. Just then Isabela said something that cut into her thoughts; something that made her very mad. _That is it_ she said to herself, _this has to stop; and it needs to stop right now_.

"Isabela, may I have a quick word; over here?"

"What is it, Bethany?"

"You need to be taught a lesson in who is in charge here. You've been very clear that you don't care about what happens to any of us; that you don't care what happens to any of us as long as you make it back in one piece. In fact I am sick of your rudeness, and you attitude; it's not right!"

"Is that so kitten? And just what are you going to do about it, hm?"

The youthful mage looked at the curvaceous women before her; allowed her seemingly innocent eyes to rake over her scantily clad form. Then she looked into the pirates eyes and smiled.

"Well for one I thing I might just see how much pain and humiliation you can take here."

Isabela blinked, at a loss for words. Managing to suspend her disbelief, she raised a daring eyebrow at her companion.

"What are you talking about?"

Bethany said nothing, her smile widening into a grin as she raised her hand; lifting Isabela off the ground and holding her suspended in mid-air. With the use of her free hand, the young mage called forth her force magic; using her talent to stimulate the now helpless pirate between her legs. Her grin becoming almost feral as stoked her power, hard and as fast as she could.

A cry of pain mixed with a moan of pleasure escaped the captive lips. _It's been too long!_ The pirate thought; _too long since I've had a proper fucking! There's no other explanation that would allow someone treating me this way could actually feel good!_

"Stop! Stop this – unh - right now – ah - , Bethany. Stop I said! Or, or, or else!" She was struggling to form a coherent sentence now, as a coiling pressure began to build within her.

"Or else what, Bella?" Bethany came closer; so close Isabela could feel her breath on her face, though maddeningly without physically touching her.

"What are you going to do to me from all the way up there? From where I see it; I'm the one in control here. You don't need to fight it anymore; no need to deny yourself. I can see that my little punishment has got you all wet and wanting. I think you need to be taught this lesson more than any other woman in this group. And now I think it's about time I show you the full force of what I am capable of doing to you."

The mage licked her lips, her eyes flickering over her prey before whispering in her ear.

"You are mine now; to do with as I please. Soon I will tie you down like the bitch you are and force you to submit to me. It'll be like training a puppy."

A shudder ran through the Rivani; surprisingly she felt not only dread, but also shameful anticipation. It took all her efforts to look at the mage, with deeply hooded eyes and give one last attempt to free herself.

"Bethany please don't do this! I know you; you're never going to be able to go through with this! Not ever!" Her breaths came in shallow gasps as she tried to stifle her pitiful moans and whimpers.

"Well that is where you're wrong Isabela. I am very capable of doing this and _so_ much more to you. First I think I will make you wear a very naughty and sexy outfit every time we go somewhere. Then again; the pirate thing seems to work for you, so maybe I'll just confiscate your smallclothes. Yes I rather like that idea… Of course as my bitch you'll be needing a training collar around that pretty neck, something heavy with a tight leash to make sure you don't do anything you regret."

As Bethany spoke, she kept up her administrations; thinking as she did so that it would be a good idea to do this to Aveline and Merrill also. She felt her own breath heave at the thought; her own face flushing with excitement as Isabela came undone; screaming as she soaked the ground beneath her. _Yes_ she thought; _this is going to be better than I thought…_

OoOoO

Bethany walked the streets of Lowtown proudly; holding the end of the chain in one hand that bound her slave to her.

Isabela had long since stopped trying to fight her mistress; knew now that she had no choice but to do as she was commanded. She was now Bethany Hawke's slave for life. Although her eyes remained downcast, she could see that her mistress was happy; happy she had finally managed to bend the pirate bitch to her will. And that she was going to make good use of her new slave soon. She shuddered with the thought of being used again so soon; her pussy was very sore and red from her recent exertions. It was however wet and dripping as they walked along the winding streets towards the Alienage.

Their next stop was Merrill's place; a rundown shack worthy of a slave. Bethany stopped and wound her slaves leash tightly, causing Isabela to gasp and pitch forward into the door. Quickly realising her error, the former pirate knocked hard on the door and waited to see if Merrill was home. Bethany pulled hard on the chain once again, forcing Isabela back to her feet and close to her mistress. The mage gently caressed her slaves face, kissing her deeply before calling forth her magic; this time to shred the one item of clothing she had allowed her bitch to wear that day.

Grinning sadistically at her now exposed slave, she stopped a passing elf handing him the chain. "My bitch is in heat. Would you be a dear and take her for a quick walk around the alienage. Once around your lovely tree should do." She passed him a few silver coins and slapped her slaves behind as she was paraded for the now gathering crowds to see.

As her pet was returned to her, Bethany reached into the backpack that she was carrying she pulled out something that shocked Isabela very much. It seemed Bethany had carried with her a large 12 half in strap-on as well as a few other new toys for her mistress to play with. Two different plugs of varying shapes and sizes. One was for her butt and the other was for her pussy; she could tell this just by looking at them now. It was then she realised that she could never satisfy the mages desires; that no woman was safe if Bethany Hawke set her eye on them.

Bethany forced the butt plug hard in to Isabela's tight hole making sure it stayed in place. The Slave let out a gasp of pain at the sudden intrusion, but made no move to stop the mage. Bethany then slid the other plug (which had been enchanted to vibrate) into Isabela's glistening pussy and left it there. Taking a moment to admire her work, the mage ran her thumb up her pets wet slit and smiled. "Good girl" she crooned as she sucked the juices from her thumb and deftly tied her hands behind her back tightly.

Isabela could see that others walking by were starting to stare now as well whisper to each other. She could see a number of the onlookers were becoming aroused, some of the men leering at her crude state. Some she noticed; started to just grab women that were walking by, making them watch her. What scared her most of all; was that one or two of the men on the street had begun ripping the clothes of passing women off right in front of her. Isabela's pupils dilated, her breath ragged; she was now so wet and horny as she was forced to stand there and watch this happen before her with no way of finding her own release.

Bethany revels in the scene; watching all those reactions to her prize bitch! She looked down at the puddle forming beneath Isabela and smiles at the sight, knowing that she is the only one who will be enjoying this well trained animal. She watched her slaves glistening arousal snake down her legs as it dripped to the ground. "It seems they can all smell that my bitch is in heat. Can you see how they wish to mount you my pet?"

"Yes Mistress, seeing these people watch me; I am getting so horny and really wet between my legs. its hurting to just watch them all wanting me; I wish to join in."

"Well then my pet I think you're just going have to suffer now. You are mine and mine alone after all until I say otherwise. Or do I have to punish you really hard for this?" If I have to punish you here and now; I am going to let all the people in the crowd watch as I do as I please and pound your tight pirate ass and pussy so red. Then I might even let these men have their way with you until your belly gets so full with their cum. Then you wouldn't just be a slave and my pet, but a cum slut as well. Is that what you want Isabela? To be a little cum slut and carry all of their cum inside you?"

A beautiful blush flushed up the pirate's chest and face as she shook her head. "I am yours and yours alone mistress!"

"That's right; you are my pet." Bethany patted Isabela on the check and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 Isabella Slave

Chapter 2: Isabella slave

Summary:

Bethany finally decides to force her way in to Merrill's home to see if she is there. Knowing well that the guards will be there soon. When she inters Merrill's place to see that she is there a sleep in bed. It gives her an idea that Merrill will now like but doesn't care.

Chapter Text

After she inters Merrill's house she find that she is a sleep in bed sound a sleep and not hearing anything from her as Bethany yells to her to get out of bed. Finally she decides that its time to show Merrill what she can do to others not matter what happen.

"Bethany raises her hands then in on wave of her hands lift Merrill out of her bed still sounds a sleep now. After doing this she slowly pulls her closer to herself now and leaves the house back to the mansion with boot of them in her grip as she walks the streets back tot her house."

Throwing Merrill across the room on to the bed hard she uses the ropes in the concern to tie her to the bed then ripping her clothes of good and painfully while Merrill sleeps tied to the bed.

"Waking up Merrill finds out her isn't in her bed any more and sees Bethany standing over her with Isabella as her slave now and in submission as well to." What the hell do you think your doing Bethany here to use. You have no right to be doing this to either of use at all.

"Isabella, please tell Merrill what happen to you when you realize that there wasn't anything you could do to stop me for doing this to you now."

"Merrill, she is right I have been beaten in to submission now here and I am serving my mistress well to the best I can" What I am saying to you is that its better to just submit to her and not have her show you what she is very capable of doing to you here. I would advice you listen to what I say t her to you. If you do you're going to be treated well and will server her good to.

"Merrill could see that, Isabella was telling the truth to her and not lying to her one bit." She looked down and could see a metal belt like thing around her waist now and down tightly between her legs as well to. It had lock as well and around Bethany's neck was three keys that was probably to the belt that her and Isabella were wearing now so tightly in place on them.

Next she could fill the metal collar around her neck and a chain hanging from in that was attached to the chain she was already hold in her hand. The other chain went straight to the collar that was around Isabella' neck now to. Which meant that now they were her slaves as well pets and cum sluts boot of them? This was not the way she thought she be living now in Kirkwall ever or for the rest of her life. But then again it was better then the other way Isabella had told her about.

"Mistress what is your command now?" Asking

Well first of all you're going to be having a butt and pussy plus shoved in to boot of your holes here for good and not being taken out. After that you're going to put this naughty sexy elves outfit on and wear it for the rest of your life here. Letting others see what you are now.

"But that would mean I am to be treated as a whore as well a slut and tramp now here."

"Yes my pet that is right your now a elves tramp and whore for me to use as I see fit soon you will be a cum whore here caring mean seeds of cum in your belly as you get to learn your use as a Elvis slut mom for me soon"

Pregnant soon you say, was all she could before noticing her belly was now starting to get bigger and bigger now three times the size it was. Soon she under stood what her mistress meant by cum mom and getting pregnant soon here. It wasn't a joke any more she was gagged and forced to live now in this mansion.


	3. Chapter 3 Aveline Vallen slave

Aveline Vallen slave

Aveline Vallen Finally becomes Bethany's slave now as she is chained and gag in the mansion.

"So Aveline, I here that you think that other woman are nothing but worthless whores?" Well I have something to tell you, its high tome you learned to become a worthless slave whore now to me.

"Bethany, you can't do this to the Captain of the city guards. It's now right. Don't you dare do this to me?"

Aveline you're going to become my slave and whore one way of another. The choose is yours. But for sure your going to learn to service me soon here. Even if I have to chain you tot he chain and take a way you virginity now here.

She starts to cut a way the uniform that Aveline was wears around her body. As soon as she did this her boobs start to show signs of getting huge and bigger. Well Aveline it seem your boobs have been wanting this from day one now here. It shows on them and I am going to take very good care of those boobs. In fact I think its time to call Merrill and see if she can cast a spell on them to make them grow on you.

No stop this you can't do this to me.

Oh I can do this to you and I will be doing this to you Aveline. You will soon understand and belong to me here for ever she said in an evil laugh.


	4. Chapter 4 Merrill Slave

Chapter 4 Merrill Slave

Merrill learns what it means to become a sex slave now to Bethany

"She looks up for where she had been chained to the wall now. Then looking around for any sign of who or how she got here. But she saw nothing but darkest. I was strange to think that she could end up like this as her last time a live."

Merrill, I see your finally a wake now?

Who are you and why are you and why are you doing this to me?

I'm doing this to you because, you are the one won that needs to be taught a lesson in respect here. You should be more respectfully of the others around you as well the people that become your friends. I know your friends with hawk, Isabella, Aveline, Bethany, and others. Your problem is that you not know when to take help or when to ask for it. So I'm going to teach you a lesson in manners that your never going to forget my slave.

Please, I beg you don't do this to me.

Its to late i have Aveline, and Isabella in the next room chained up and in so much pain now here that they are begging me to let them go. Which is not going to happen ever. I'm the new Mistress for you and your going to obey or suffer my wrath.

Looking up still not able to see who is talking to her or what going to happen to her


	5. Chapter 5 Leandra Hawke finds out

Chapter 5 Leandra Hawke finds out what it means to be fucked by her own daughter

Leandra was in her room figuring out what to wear, when all of a sudden in walked her daughter wearing only a towel.

"Bethany what the hell is you doing in my room at this moment?"

"It seems to me you need a good fucking now and you seem to not have had that in a long time mother. Its time for you to know hat I am very capable of doing to you." Now turn a round and bend over the bed. I'm going to fuck the hell out of your ass and after I am done I will ravage that pussy of your making you scream so much in pain here.

She dropped the towel to reveal a huge strap-on around her waist. Your going to get this forced up that ass then after your pussy will feel pain from this as well. Mom its time for you to learn to be a whore and a slut again, but this time your going to be my whore and slut you MILF tramp.

Don't you dare call me a tramp?

Grabbing her by the hair then forcing her down on the bed she tied her mom's hands tightly making sure she couldn't fight back then tied her legs to. She then lifts her mom over the bed bending her down face first in tot the sheet. With one push she forces the cock so deep inside her mom's ass.

Her mom screamed so hard and painfully that Bethany loves it a lot. She kept push and pound her mom's ass harder and harder each time. Tell me mom that you summit to me as my whore now tell me and this pain your felling will stop.

"Leandra kept scream saying no, i wont be your salve never. But soon Bethany had to up the bet now. She said i bet you never to two cock at the same time have you slut mother."

Bethany now ordered her slave Isabella to lay on her back wearing a huge strap on now. Then forces her mom to take the strap on all thee way deep inside her pussy painfully as she kept pounding her mom's ass just as hard. Do you summit to me now mother or do i add another cock to this game.

she finally heard the words out of her mothers mouth that needed to be said to her. Bethany i summit to your will. I am you whore of a mother slave to do with as you please from now on until ever.


	6. Chapter: 6 Cassandra meets Bethany now

Chapter 6 Cassandra Meats Bethany for the first time and learns her place

Cassandra was sitting on the beach reading

Varick's new book, when all of a sudden Bethany came up to her. Then started telling her she needs

to learn a lesson and her place in life now.

what do you mean I need to learn a lesson now?

I'm talking about that your a stubborn woman and need to be dominated by someone else now. I thibk a huge tit woman like me should be able to handle your slutty ass and pussy good.


End file.
